FairyTale Of New York
by Cherry Li
Summary: Can a chance meeting of two people in a city that never sleeps bring some holiday magic into eachothers lives when they need it the most? Azureshipping: Please Read and Review!
1. Fairy Princess

A.N

Hello! I've decided to write a three part fic based on Christmas! I dunno where the idea came upon me, it's not based on the famous song btw! But I quite like the idea. It's going to be really fluffy and warm Christmas romantic fiction. P.S I know Christmas is over but hey its still winter!!

Couples: Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki

Ages:

Seto Kaiba: 24

Anzu Mazaki: 23

Mokoba Kaiba: 19

Summary:

**Can a chance meeting of two people in a city that never sleeps bring some holiday magic into eachothers lives when they need it the most? **

I don't own Yu-gi-oh, any magazines radio stations, music or anything in this fic that anyone else owns, the only thing I do is this story which isn't a lot is it?!!

Please enjoy! And don't forget to review!

Cherry Li

Fairy Tale Of New York

A phone rang in a large apartment that lay in the centre of New York. A young woman dashed clumsily towards it in the dark as it woke her from her slumber. Upon reaching the phone she composed herself, shook herself down and answered.

"Hello this is Anzu" the woman spoke without a hint of muggy tiredness in her voice

"Anzu?" a quite voice on the other side spoke

"Yes"

"I'm sorry Anzu my English is terrible" the voice spoke in Japanese on the other end

"OH! Yu-gi! I'm sorry, force of habit here" Anzu then replied in her native tongue

"That's ok. Have I woken you up?" Yu-gi asked

"Oh no"

"Anzu it's 3 o'clock in the morning there isn't it?"

Anzu then looked at an ornate clock that hung on her wall. "Yea, Yeah it is" she sighed

"Do you want me to ring you later?"

"No, no, to be honest you're really lucky to catch me I'm really swamped at the moment I …"

"Oh! While I remember Jounouchi keeps telling me to ask you to bring him back some American beer, it seems he got a taste for it while he was last visiting you" Yu-gi interrupted

"Well he didn't see me in the end, because I was working" Anzu sighed "Besides I don't think I can with all the people…"

"Anzu you would get these things for free I bet! I get free things all the time when I go shopping"

"That's because the King of Games has bestowed his presence upon their lowly shop" Anzu smiled

"That's funny Anzu" Yu-gi sarcastically spoke "By the way we still haven't seen anything of you over here, when you come back people won't know what a star you've become"

"That might be a good thing" Anzu mumbled to herself

"Anzu?"

"Oh nothing! Just me being silly" Anzu lied and started twirling the phone cord around her fingers

"The funniest thing happened yesterday" Yu-gi laughed down the phone in obvious recollection of it.

"Oh?" Anzu asked

"Jounouchi bought this card at my Grandfather's shop and everyone was there…"

"Everyone?" Anzu asked

"Well except for Shizuka, she was out with her mother, but…"

And on the phone call went. Yu-gi gave great detail in explaining Jounouchi's misdemeanour of buying a card which was worthless and could do him no help in the upcoming tournament in Domino. Anzu listened intently yet all the while her smile faded away into a look of mournful displeasure of missing her friends' lives and no longer being there for part of the fun.

"Bye Yu-gi, I'll see you soon" Anzu said wanting the phone call to end

"Bye Anzu, oh and Merry Christmas"

"Yeah, you too" Anzu placed the phone back and slumped onto her large sofa. Her eyes now adjusted to the dark, she scanned her modestly sized lounge. A big t.v. stood in the corner beside a huge floor to ceiling window that slided onto a balcony. Behind her was an adjoining kitchen that she barely used and to the side was a opened door that lead to her large master bedroom. It was fair to say this property was grand for an apartment in New York and by no means cheap. But even though it was lovely and large, Anzu felt so lonely within these walls. Anzu sighed and looked at the phone half expecting, half hoping for somebody to ring and tell her that they're on there way for a Christmas visit. She couldn't possible go and see them, her schedule was so tight, especially this time of year with interviews, photo shoots, guest appearances in swanky parties she was swamped. But there was a chance, only if she wasn't working after tomorrow. She looked at her first class ticket on the table and sighed.

Anzu was living her dream; she was America's up and coming rising star in dance and modelling. She had appeared and starred in countless Broadway shows and some famous American musicians video's. She had met so many stars she had idolised over the years, and was the newest face of Vogue and Chanel. Anzu should have been feeling on top of the world, but somehow she was feeling more and more depressed and lonely.

"I need to get to bed" Anzu sighed and looked at her pin board where countless messages and schedules were plastered. One had a huge red ring circled saying '5AM, SATURDAY DECEMBER 23 – VIGO PICK UP FOR SHOOT"

"Urgh!" Anzu growled out and ripped it down before stomping off to her room and slamming the door shut.

Xxxx

"Welcome to KJC radio, and we're here for our Christmas countdown. There is only one more day left until Ol' Saint Nick comes down our chimney and we're here taking you all the way up to the to the big day, and here to get you in the festive mood is Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree…"

A radio quietly streamed through the back of a black limousine as two men sat there. One had a furious look on his face as he sat typing on a small compact laptop, his ice blue eyes focused purely on the screen even a band of his neatly cut chocolate hair falling in front of his eyes didn't diminish his concentration. The other sat looking over some paper that lay in his lap. A look of boredom flashed upon his baby-look face and he ran a hand through his ponytail of black untameable hair. Violet eyes darted back and forth from the outside world that passed them quickly through the window, to his brother who sat next to him; CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba.

Time had been very good to these brother's, each inheriting a mysterious handsomeness, which would leave any female fainting. The elder Kaiba became broader with his muscular build and his jaw had become more defined with age, however the fearsome glare still marred his face. The younger Kaiba still maintained a baby face which was more approachable to anyone in comparison to his brother, which seemed to be the case when any employees wanted anything they would go to the younger, rather than being fired and sent to a dark cold dungeon. Mokoba had also kept his smile and big orbed eyes which sparked his shoulder length tied back hair.

"OH! Turn this song up Oyami-san!" Mokoba called out his eyes sparkling up when he heard the introduction to the song

"Must you always listen to this American drabble?" Seto sighed still typing away

"Must you always be the biggest modern day scrooge?" Mokoba sarcastically spoke turning to his brother, taping his foot as the music became slightly louder.

"If that's what you think I am then I'll close down the orphanage" Seto spoke deadpan

"Now even _you _wouldn't do that!" Mokoba laughed

"If you keep playing this incessant music then you might be pushing me"

Mokoba turned the music off with a smile on his face and looked out of the window

"It's great New York isn't it?!"

"If you say so"

"C'mon Nii-sama we're here over Christmas at least try to enjoy the holiday!" Mokoba smiled

"Well if you remember Mokoba, we're here on _business_" Seto spoke stressing the last word

"So you keep saying. Well all we're doing is meeting with a few sponsors, having a huge party and signing a contract or two, we can still enjoy ourselves!"

"Hn"

"Is that the only answer you ever have for me now?" Mokoba asked

"No"

"Well what's the answer?"

"I just told you" Seto spoke still not looking form his laptop

"See you are funny! And those journalists I was talking to before we boarded said you weren't" Seto's head shot up and glared at Mokoba "Relax! I was joking, I know you only like organised meetings with the press"

"Well I don't want anything leaking out about this release of the new duel academy in America and the press release"

"Is it true there's a famous model opening the ceremony?" Mokoba asked curiously "Who is she?"

"I don't know and don't care. KC America, is organising it, and that means that…"

"Brian Jones has got a beautiful model so he can fourn over" Mokoba finished off Seto's statement with an understanding nod.

"Ah well at least it's near Christmas!" Mokoba smiled jumping up and down

"I sometimes wonder whether you 19 or 9 again" Kaiba sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers

Mokoba gave him a sly look and a grin and was just about to speak when the car door swung open

"Mister Kaiba, Mister Kaiba, we have arrived at our destination" the well dressed chauffer bowed

"Thanks Oyami-san" Mokoba smiled and got out of the car first onto a red carpet, quickly followed by his elder brother. They both looked upwards at the grand building which at the very top had a golden KC embedded.

Mokoba whistled in awe whilst Kaiba just walked through the revolving door. Mokoba soon was on his brothers' heels as he was addressing some of the higher class staff members of KC US.

"I can't say how thrilled we are to see you here Mr Kaiba. I hope everything will meet your satisfaction" A small bald man with large glasses spoke shaking Seto's hand vigorously

Seto just firmly shook his hand not speaking, whilst instead Mokoba took it upon himself to speak for him.

"I'm sure it will, Mr Jones" Mokoba spoke in perfect English almost as well as his brother.

"Please follow me and I'll show you both your offices, this place I know is fairly new to you both" Mr Jones smiled and led the way

"This is going to be fun I can feel it" Mokoba whispered to his brother in a sarcastic mood "I'm sure we can find our own way!"

"Listen Mokoba he will leave us alone as soon as we hit the office, all we need to do is check the progress of the duel systems and the academy then we can get to out hotel" Seto whispered back in a compromise for his brother.

"Fine"

Mr Jones led the brothers up to the top of the tall building through the elevator, and when the doors had parted showed the two men their lavish double office over looking the entire city of New York.

"Wow" Mokoba spoke

"Does this meet your requirements?" Mr Jones spoke rubbing his hand together in nervousness

"Its satisfactory" Kaiba finally spoke and waved his hand in dismissal

Clearly understanding Kaiba's moods, Mr Jones left quickly leaving Kaiba placing his briefcase gently on the table and Mokoba looking out onto the city.

"This is way cool Nii-sama" Mokoba smiled

"It is fine not cool" Kaiba corrected

"Why do them magazines say you're the hottest thing when you're not even that cool!" Mokoba sighed and Kaiba smiled a rare smile that only his brother bore witness to.

"I don't read crap like that Mokoba, and neither should you"

"Here we go" Mokoba groaned and Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he sat down looking at his computer

"Looks like everything is running smoothly. We've got a lot of interest for the duel academy and looks like the press hype is positive" Mokoba spoke looking over his brothers shoulder

"So far" Kaiba spoke "But something can happen"

"God Nii-sama! You really need to lighten up, what is it going to take? Santa giving you a spirit?" Mokoba chuckled

"I have everything I need Mokoba now come on. We can go now" Kaiba spoke shifting the conversation. Even though he loved his brother he was always banging on about his life and how he needed something, he was fine, he had everything, didn't he?

"Oh God now I'm doubting myself!" Kaiba thought and rubbed his temples

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes, let's just get out of here, I think jet lag is setting in" Kaiba reassured the youngest and made his way out of the office door adjusting his blue Armani suit as Mr Jones quickly made his way to the brothers.

"Get the limo"

Xxxxx

"Ok Miss Anzu could you just stand there"

"Miss Mazaki raise your arm"

"We need more contrast please"

"Lights!"

"OK this isn't going to happen, you need to change!"

Anzu had heard this all morning. All she had done from the time her agent Vigo Van Velga had picked her up in a swanky limo to this photo shoot at 5 am, to now, in what Anzu could make out from a clock on the wall was 1 in the afternoon, was obey everyones orders. She was meant to be a star! Not a doormat! But here she was tired with exhaustion, hungry and starting to feel her patience being stretched.

"Anzu, Anzu, Anzu!" called a thin tall man who oozed campness and flounced his way to the model/dancer "You are not picture perfect for me today. What is wrong?"

"Vigo, I'm tired, please can I just go back to my apartment. Just for a little while?" Anzu pleaded as she walked away from the bright white backdrop of the photoshoot.

"Let me think." The man named Vigo, her agent, pondered and Anzu smiled pleadingly "NO"

"Why?!"

"You need this shoot for your big big performance at a charity night on Christmas" Vigo informed Anzu and she went pale

"Christmas Eve?! But that's not fair at all!" Anzu cried

"No it isn't that's why you're not working Christmas Eve"

Anzu sighed in relief and took a sip of water from her bottle "Oh thank God, for a minute there I thought I wasn't going to have any time at all to go back home to Domino"

"It is on Christmas Day Anzu, so unless you are Santa Claus then you will not be going home at Christmas"

Anzu heart did a dive to her toes. The only chance of getting to Japan before Christmas was her ticket to leave tonight. She should had crumpled the ticket up as a fat load of good it was going to give her now. This year Anzu wouldn't have a Christmas, and she knew it now.

"You can't do this Vigo!" Anzu cried "This isn't what I wanted!"

"Anzu calm down all I wanted was to get you the best publicity going. This is going to be the party of the year and with you personally being invited your success ratings will be through the roof." Vigo said and placed his hands on Anzu's shoulder "I only want what is best for you darlin'"

Anzu looked at him and sighed. There was no use trying to persuade him that this was a bad idea, as he had thought this out thoroughly. Anzu had to grin and bear it aslong as she could. Maybe she could catch a later flight? Maybe she might have a good time in New York?

"Now go and get dressed for the next shoot. You have 5 minutes!" Vigo smiled and pushed her into the changing room

"Yeah Anzu you'll have a great time. On your own" Anzu spoke to herself as she took her clothes off. Suddenly Anzu heard voices through the air vent, two familiar voices that she had just heard during the photoshoot. One she deciphered was Vigo, the other sounded like the director of the photoshoot. Anzu strained her ears to hear them as they were talking just above a whisper, not knowing why she should earwig onto someone's private conversation she continued to do so, a feeling of need embraced her.

"Uh huh….I know but what can I do? She isn't exactly Miss Sunshine is she? Vigo your going to have crap photo's if she moping around like she is" Anzu heard the director say

"I know OK! Listen it's a bit hard for her at the moment"

"Well if she doesn't get her spark back then she can wave goodbye to her career. No-one wants to look at a glum face"

Anzu couldn't believe her ears. She knew she felt a little down, but she thought she had covered it up well! So she had lost her spark; it would be back soon, wouldn't it? Then she would carry on as normal. Being dragged from pillar to post, awake at all ungodly hours and not being able to do one simple thing without being dictated to or having fans running after you for a piece of you to sell.

"This can't be my life" Anzu whispered as she looked at her heavily make-up covered face in the mirror. She then began to scrub it off her face, and placed her long chestnut hair in a high pony tail. She then placed on her clothes she arrived in; a pair of fitted jeans with black boots over them, and a soft cashmere white jumper and scarf. She then proceeded to place her white long length coat on and placed her trusted sunglasses on so she wouldn't be bothered by anyone. She didn't want to be bothered not now, not ever

"I don't want this anymore" Anzu cried and then walked out of the changing room and straight through the door. All Anzu could here was a commotion of people running after her, Vigo in the front with panic stricken written across his face.

Anzu ran though doors and down the stairs not caring if anyone stood in her way, she just wanted out, and that was the only thing for it; to run away. She jumped out into the cold afternoon of the New York streets and then found her limo sitting across the road near to what looked like an office building.

"Oh thank God it's still there!" Anzu spoke to herself and dashed across the road.

Not caring whether or not the chauffer got out and opened the door for her she just swung the black limo's door opened and slid inside closing the door behind her. Anzu sighed in relief and exhaustion, she slumped in the chair her hands over her eyes in an attempt to block out what had just happened. A moment had past before Anzu suddenly had a strange feeling that she wasn't alone. Placing her hands slowly down from her sunglasses she saw two young men staring at her quizzically. One looked very curious at her whilst the other had a look of absolute disgust and shock.

'Oh shit! I've got into the wrong limo!' Anzu thought and racked her mind of what to say. Luckily the man who looked the youngest to her with long black hair spoke.

"Erm, excuse me Miss but this isn't your limo"

"Er, I well I…" Anzu spoke but couldn't seem to get her words out.

"This is just an obscene attempt for those pathetic fan girls. Get security Mokoba" the other spoke not even looking at her

Anzu felt her blood boil. Fan girl? That was the last thing she was, and what was so special about these too; apart from the fact that both of them were delicious! And….

"Mokoba?" Anzu said aloud as though racking her mind to figure that name out, and then it hit her, like a concrete block full of little bricks, was a gold emblem on almost everything in sight, including on a pin worn by both the males. Two letters 'K C'

"Mokoba-kun? Kaiba-kun?!" Anzu cried partially in shock and fear, knowing the fearsome terror that Kaiba's gaze held.

"We know who we are now can you leave before I throw you out, we're very busy" Kaiba seethed.

"Hang on Nii-sama. She just spoke using honorifics, she Japanese and she knows us" Mokoba spoke in Japanese to his brother

"I don't care"

"But I don't know who she is?" Mokoba pondered looking at her

Anzu looked out of the window and saw Vigo with other members of the crew leaving the building and making their way to the still parked limo.

"Could you please just drive?!" Anzu pleaded

"Why?" Kaiba asked

"Please" Anzu pleaded once again and looked behind her to see the progress of her manager

Mokoba looked at his brother as Kaiba eyed the party gaining closer to the limo. He had a choice throw her out as she has probably done something to have a gang chasing her; or drive and find out more about her. It had to be said Kaiba was curious about her as he felt he had seen her somewhere before. Making a choice Kaiba waved a signal to his driver and the limo sped off, leaving Vigo behind.

"So…" Mokoba spoke up in the uncomfortable silence that began.

"I can't thank you enough Mokoba-kun, Kaiba-kun" Anzu said full of gratitude

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba asked monotonlessly

"Er, what my brother wishes to ask, you keep using honorifics with our names so you know us?" Mokoba butted in excusing his brothers' abruptness

Anzu smiled not believing that they didn't know who she was. Well she didn't know who they were before!

"I do know you Mokoba, and you Kaiba, for a long time now" Anzu answered and Kaiba looked up

"What is your name? Because I can't tell from your face with those sunglasses on" Mokoba said tilting his head to get a better look, even Kaiba stared at her trying to place her.

Anzu slipped off her sunglasses and both of them took an inward breath. This woman was stunning and they both knew it, but the elder wouldn't dare speak of it.

"Wow" Mokoba whistled and Anzu blushed. He then paused and looked at her more intently "I know you though, like on t.v or something I'm sure"

Anzu laughed the comment away and realised that they didn't know her success. Her pictures and dances hadn't been broadcast in Japan so anyone outside her close circle of friends didn't know about her rising stardom.

"Maybe I can get away from everything?" Anzu thought " It's me Mazaki Anzu" Anzu then finally spoke up and both jaws dropped

"Anzu-san????!!" Mokoba exclaimed "I haven't seen you in years. You look, well, amazing!" Mokoba then hugged her as he sat beside her.

"When did you become a flirt?!" Anzu giggled "And handsome? Look at you Mokoba you're all grown up!"

Mokoba blushed furiously from Anzu's comment and Kaiba just growled under his breath. This was the last thing he wanted, the mouthy girl who was always at Yu-gi's and the dog's side, sitting in _his_ limo flirting with _his younger_ brother, did this woman have no shame? And just why hadn't he kicked her out?

"What are you doing here Anzu-san?" Mokoba asked

"Oh well I er….work here" Anzu spoke nervously and Kaiba looked over to it sensing this in her voice.

"Doing what?" Mokoba asked curiously

"I…well…what I do is….erm…." Anzu racked her brains trying to think of a fib. Anzu didn't really know quite why she was going to lie to them, hey, she would love to rub her success into Kaiba's smug face but for some reason just for a little while she wanted to get away from it all.

"I work at a designer store in the New York" Anzu then lied

"Really?!" Mokoba asked "By you mistaking our limosine for someone else's I thought you were doing something glamorous….sorry Anzu-san that came out all wrong"

"It's OK Mokoba" Anzu smiled

"Well where do you work?" Kaiba then piped up and Anzu looked at him

"Er…I told you" Anzu answered as she began to become more nervous

"No. I want to know where, so we can drop you off"

"Erm….well….you can't!" Anzu panicked

"Why?"

"Well because it's closed…for the holidays…yea…closed" Anzu fibbed, inwardly panicking

"That's funny why would it close so close to Christmas?" Mokoba pondered to himself

"I have no idea, but it means I get some free time. Though I can't go back to Domino so I'm just going to spend it at my apartment" Anzu sighed

"That's great! You can spend Christmas with us!" Mokoba cried picking up Anzu's hands from her lap as Kaiba nearly fell off his chair

"NANI???!!!" Anzu and Kaiba cried simultaneously

"I can't"

"She can't"

"Well why not? We're here for a bit of business and Anzu's all alone here, the least we can do is offer for her to spend it with some friends" Mokoba smiled

"But she isn't…."

"And I bet that Anzu is feeling really homesick, Nii-sama" Mokoba looked at his brother giving a puppy dog look that he had nailed through these years. Kaiba really had to learn to say no to his brother.

As a sort of acceptance Kaiba turned away from the gaze of his brother and started to re-type on his laptop again mumbling something incomprehensible to anyone's ears.

"Mokoba-kun I don't want to spoil any plans you …."

"Anzu-san! You are spending the holiday with us. Hey you can come to the ball with me!" Mokoba smiled

"Er well I er…"

"Mokoba will you leave her alone, I'm sure Mazaki can make up her own mind what she wants to do." Kaiba interrupted Anzu helping her with an over excited and hormonally driven Mokoba. "Where do you live?"

"What?" Anzu asked

"It's pardon, and I asked you where do you live?" Kaiba spoke making Anzu seem like a child

"_Excuse me_ but why are you asking me this?" Anzu asked placing a lot of exaggeration into her words to show Kaiba how pissed off she was with this comment.

"If you are going to spend a …few days with Mokoba then you need to pick up a few things" Kaiba answered never speaking that he will be spending any of his time with her. He had enough to deal with, with the company rather than spending it with a bubble head who's acting far too suspiciously earlier.

"Oh" Anzu spoke a little taken aback, she was expecting another rude comment "Well I live erm…around here…I think" Anzu looked outside the window trying to get her bearings

"Well that's helpful" Kaiba groaned and Anzu clenched her fists

"I spoke too soon" she thought "I live in the Golden Angel" Anzu told Kaiba and Kaiba reiterated directions to the driver though his limo's phone.

"Golden Angel? That's a really exclusive apartment building isn't it?" Mokoba asked and Kaiba eyed Anzu's reaction

"Well…it's er…not that good" Anzu laughed it off as the limo pulled up to the apartment "Well here we are!"

"I'll go with you if you want Anzu-san?" Mokoba asked and Anzu shook her head

"No Mokoba-kun. Stay here I won't be long" Anzu smiled inwardly pleading that Mokoba or Kaiba demanded they go with her. Mokoba nodded and Kaiba said nothing, just watching her exit the limo.

'Get it together Anzu. They're going to find you out' Anzu spoke to herself as she walked up the beautifully crafted marble steps to her apartment. 'What the hell possesses me? Why am I going to be spending Christmas with Kaiba? I must be going mad; well I did walk out of my career.' Anzu was thinking to herself as she grabbed a bag and placed many different expensive clothes in it. She then paused and emptied out her bag again carefully picking clothes that didn't draw attention to herself. 'I don't want anyone giving me away'

"Why are you being so hostile to Anzu-san?" Mokoba asked his brother eyeing him suspiciously

"I'm not, I'm being normal" Kaiba spoke not looking up from his laptop

"You can be a little nicer to her, she's here alone on Christmas"

"And it wouldn't happen to be that she's beautiful that you want her not to be alone?" Kaiba spoke honestly surprising Mokoba and himself

"Ah so you think she's beautiful?" Mokoba grinned mischievously

"Don't take that into a different context Mokoba. She's acting suspiciously, I know she's hiding something"

"Why do you think the worst of everybody, you're no saint Nii-sama"

"That's not the point, you invited someone who I don't like"

"That's not true nii-sama and you know it. Anzu's great, and oh so nice to look at now!" Mokoba grinned

"Why did you have to grow up and have hormones?" Kaiba sighed rubbing his temples

"C'mon Nii-sama get into the Christmas mood, who know's this could be the best Christmas ever!" Mokoba winked and then the door swung open

"Sorry I kept you waiting" Anzu apologised as she handed her bags to the Chauffer and slid inside the limo.

"It's OK Anzu-san" Mokoba smiled "Shall we go back to our apartment?"

"Ok" Anzu smiled and looked over to Kaiba who was staring at her. He blushed slightly when he noticed she caught him and looked towards his laptop quickly.

"This is going to be a very bad Christmas" Kaiba sighed to himself.

**AN**

**Thankyou for reading the fist part! this is set over the 23rd/24th/25th and 26th of December. I'll be updating my other fics soon so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Please don't forget to review, you all keep me smiling and wanting to write! Thanks**


	2. Fairy Lights

**A.N**

**Hey I have to apologise for my late update in this little fanfiction I had to finish my degree before publishing! But now I have so I have more free time! YEY! **

**Ah well, I have to say thanks to those who reviewed even if it was a small amount I appreciate it a lot!**

**Well read on!**

**Cherry Li**

Fairy Tale Of New York

"Here we are" Mokoba chimed as the limo finally pulled up to its destination. Anzu peered through the window to see where exactly they had arrived and a look of curiosity spread across her face.

"Erm Mokoba-kun I thought you and Kaiba kun…" at this point Kaiba glanced at her suspiciously

"Yeah?" Mokoba asked as he helped Anzu out of the limo

"Well I thought you two lived in your own place, not a hotel" Anzu said as she gazed at the tall building which looked like a very high class hotel

"We do" Kaiba spoke from behind her "If you'd look carefully you would see that we do live in our own place"

Anzu then looked up and saw the words blue dragon engraved into the hotel wall where blue dragon statues were mounted as though they were guarding the building fiercely. Anzu dropped her mouth in awe of the wealth of the Kaiba's, she really had no idea how much they did own.

"Can you close your mouth and get in; I don't want to wait out here forever" Kaiba spoke clearly annoyed at Anzu as he stood in the cold winter air holding the door open for her.

Anzu blushed and briskly walked into the hotel, Kaiba quickly on her heels. They walked through the beautiful lobby which held a golden fountain with three blue eyes intertwining one another, sprouting water from their mouths. Anzu then noticed Mokoba's face gleam when he saw the huge extravagantly decorated Christmas tree that hung and glistening star on the top. Anzu smiled too, the beautiful decorations seem to light up the hotel, and it really looked like Christmas.

"This is yours?!" Anzu exclaimed and Mokoba turned around

"Yep. Great way to pick up girls in that part" Mokoba smiled as he pointed to a luxurious bar to the left of the reception desk. He then winked at Anzu "We could go for a drink later Anzu chan"

Anzu blushed slightly yet Kaiba swung around, "Mokoba could there be one trip were you can keep your libido in check?" Mokoba quickly became quiet with embarrassment yet Anzu giggled at the two brothers.

"What is so funny?" Kaiba asked

"Erm…nothing, sorry" Anzu spoke pushing her laugh deep down her throat.

Kaiba then turned ignoring her and walked to the reception. It then became apparent that the Kaiba's indeed owned the place when a thin middle aged man, dressed in an expensive looking suit, raced towards them.

"Mr Kaiba, Mr Kaiba!" He spoke then shook Mokoba's and Seto's hands. "It is so pleasing to see you once more. You should have rang I would have personally saw that you didn't need to go through any trouble getting here"

"But we didn't" Mokoba said

"Oh, well, if there is anything you need Mr Kaiba please do not hesitate to ask me, and I will deal with it, you are of course my boss" the man smiled, yet to Anzu he was clearly nervous the entire time.

"Hn" Kaiba said, finding this man too tedious

"Our receptionist Kathryn will see to you now. Good day Mr Kaiba, Mr Kaiba" the tall thin man left, without even noticing Anzu. Not that she minded but she got the distinct impression that the Kaiba's never had anyone staying with them before.

The girl, Kathryn just looked in awe of the Kaiba's, by the looks of her she had heard of them, but had never actually met them before; well they were just like celebrities. She was wearing a band in her short mousey brown hair with springy Christmas trees sprouting from it, yet by the glare Kaiba gave them, she quickly tugged them off.

"Erm… Mr Kaiba, will you be requiring your usual room?" the girl asked nervously

"No, could we have the penthouse suit please with three rooms" Kaiba spoke then looked to Anzu who blushed

The girl then looked at the Kaiba brothers then noticed a girl beside them with her head down.

"Three?" the girl spoke then Anzu lifted her head. The receptionists eyes nearly fell out of her socket, she was completely star struck. "A…A.." she began but Anzu, from behind the brothers frantically waved at the girl, mouthing 'no' and 'please don't say anything'.

"What is it?" Kaiba grunted in annoyance.

"Well…er…" she then looked at Anzu again who pleaded with her "nothing Mr Kaiba, I was about to sneeze, it is rather cold outside" she then handed him the swipe key

"Thankyou" Mokoba winked and walked towards the lifts with his brother, Anzu held back and turned to the receptionist.

"Thank you so much. Believe it or not they don't know who I am, only who I used to be" Anzu smiled

"Well all of America does! Anzu Mazaki! I can't believe I'm talking to you!" the girl beamed "If there is anything you need just call down, but how will you keep it up? They're the Kaiba brothers, they are as smart as they are handsome. Are you…"

"No. We just go along way back. Thankyou again" Anzu smiled then raced towards the lift where Mokoba was checking out another girl and Kaiba eyed Anzu suspiciously

"Gomen nesai" Anzu apologised entering the lift

"What was wrong?" Kaiba asked glaring down at Anzu.

Suddenly the small enclosed space of the lift got smaller and hotter. "Erm…it was nothing, she just wanted a tissue" Anzu smiled

"Aww, Anzu you really are sweet, just like me!" Mokoba smiled

"Mokoba, did you get the papers for the American duel disc?" Kaiba then switched the subject.

"Yes, the preliminary discs are scheduled for tests tomorrow, then a meeting about the charity event" Mokoba said switching from playful to business, something in which Anzu couldn't believe yet knew Kaiba would never be able to do.

"Oh I forgot to ask you, why are you both in America, I mean with it being Christmas, I thought you'd be in Japan" Anzu then blurted in.

"We're here to launch a new duel disc, and a new duel academy with a charity event on Christmas day" Mokoba smiled, Anzu then looked aghast

"_Their _charity event?! Is that the one I'm meant to be going to??" Anzu thought "How the hell can I keep everything a secret now!!?"

"Are you OK?" Mokoba asked

"Yes of course" Anzu said pretending to laugh her obvious discomfort off

"We're here" Kaiba then spoke breaking the conversation as the lift doors opened to reveal the private pent house. Saying it was amazing would have been an understatement, exquisite, beautiful and expensive would have fitted the few words that raced through Anzu's mind when she saw the large suite. She could see the entire city through the huge windows that lit up the luxurious lounge. Adjoined to this was a large kitchen that had steps leading up to it, and to the side Anzu saw a swirling staircase that led to a landing in which, Anzu thought, where the rooms were situated.

"Oh my god" Anzu spoke "You could house an entire family in this place"

"It's doubtful anyone could afford this though, well apart from us" Mokoba smiled

"I can't believe you own this" Anzu said still looking around in awe of the suite.

"Mokoba I need to make a few calls, show our….guest to her room" Kaiba spoke looking at Mokoba alone, ignoring the star completely. He then excited through a door beside the lounge which, Anzu guessed, was an office.

"Has he still got a broom stuck up his arse?" Anzu sighed to Mokoba

"He's got a lot on at the moment, we both do"

"Looks like you weren't going to get a Christmas either" Anzu asked

"Christmas isn't really Ni-sama's thing anyway" Mokoba smiled yet Anzu noticed Mokoba's gaze turn down.

"Mokoba"

"Well let me show you to your room" Mokoba then perked up and took Anzu's bag

"Erm..ok" Anzu answered and followed Mokoba up the staircase.

Anzu's room was lovely. It was spacious and fresh, with a double bed that was built into the floor. There was a hint of blue throughout the room and as Mokoba set down her things near her wardrobe she suddenly knew that Kaiba had to have an influence in this grand design of this hotel.

"If this is their hotel I wonder what their house looks like!" Anzu thought

"Your things can go in here" Mokoba spoke opening a closet "And here's your en suite complete with deluxe bathtub" Mokoba winked as he then showed Anzu the bathroom with a stunning whirlpool bath.

"Is this just for me?" Anzu asked

"No you will be sharing with my brother" Mokoba spoke deadpan causing Anzu to freak out

"Your brother! But what happens if…Oh god!" Anzu cried yet Mokoba couldn't hear her from overtly laughing "Mokoba-kun?!"

"Jeez Anzu-san, you take things way to seriously!"

"I do not. Do I?" Anzu asked seriously

"Well you seem a little different from the old Anzu" Mokoba said and Anzu turned away

"I know"

"Hey Anzu-san listen if something's bothering you, you can tell me" Mokoba asked sincerely

"Thank you Mokoba-kun, but it's nothing really I'll be OK" Anzu knowingly lied yet tried to cover this with a smile.

"Well anyway I'm really glad that you're staying with us over Christmas, it'll be fun" Mokoba smiled

"Well your brother doesn't act like he wants me around"

"He does, you'll see" Mokoba spoke with a smile

"Mokoba get the door" Kaiba called from his office causing Anzu to jump

"What could anybody want??" Anzu asked nervously hoping that the girl from the reception desk didn't give her away.

"It's probably the newspaper" Mokoba said as he walked out of the door.

"Newspaper?!!" Anzu cried as she ran after him 'Oh no!! What if I'm in it? Then everything will be ruined, I won't be normal' Anzu thought frantically

Mokoba opened the door and a tall busboy bowed respectfully before handing Mokoba a pressed newspaper. Mokoba then closed the door as Anzu reached him.

"Erm…could I read that?" Anzu asked

"Why?" Mokoba responded curiously

"Because I want to read it" Anzu said

"Well usually Ni-sama likes to read the newspaper for the publicity that the company is getting" Mokoba said then looked down at the front page. "Hey what's this?" His words caused Anzu to panic

"Mokoba-kun listen I don't know…" Anzu began but was cut off by Mokoba reading out the article

"Seto Kaiba is visiting New York over the holiday period for the pending release of the new Duel X system that is set to release on Christmas evening alongside the new Duelist Academy in New York. To celebrate this, the Kaiba brothers are hosting a charity event with a yet to be announced superstar unveiling the new academy. Yet one question is pursed onto every hot blooded woman's lips; when is the seemingly cold hearted Seto Kaiba going to drop his cold exterior and find someone to warm him up? If this is at all possible"

"What do they know?!" Mokoba spoke in defence "Why do they always write about Nii-sama in this way?"

"Well I guess they're only writing about the way your brother acts, I mean he isn't all sunshine" Anzu said

"Nobody knows him, not even you." Anzu felt hurt at this comment but knew it was true; there was little she knew about the 'real' Kaiba. " I better not let him see this"

"No need" a voice from behind spoke "I heard it"

"Nii-sama"

"It's just stupid mindless journalists trying to find a story" Kaiba spoke with a hint of something else in his voice. He then ripped the newspaper from Mokoba's hand. "It belongs in the best place for it" he then opened a trash can lid and threw the newspaper hard into the bin.

"Don't bother having any newspapers delivered here, inform reception of this" Kaiba then asked Mokoba and then shut the office door violently.

During this, Anzu watched the whole scenario. She saw Kaiba in a different perspective, not a hard face bastard, yet a man who hates the way he is perceived by everyone else. What one thing Anzu couldn't understand is why didn't he change it?

"It seems he is going to be grouchy the rest of the day" Mokoba sighed

"Hmm" Anzu murmured yet wasn't really listening. She was still thinking about Kaiba and the incident that just enfolded.

"Anzu. Hey Anzu. Listen I'm sorry about just now, I didn't mean to say that thing before" Mokoba stated bringing Anzu away from her thoughts

"Hey it's OK Mokoba-kun; I shouldn't be presumptuous of someone that I don't really know"

"Well then it's going to my oath for you to get to know the real Kaiba Seto" Mokoba smiled bringing his hand up as a bond for Anzu to take.

"I'm…not sure that, that is a good idea Mokoba-kun. I mean the last thing Kaiba kun needs at the moment is to be bothered"

"Non-sense. It's the holiday season after all and well in a way you'll be helping me" Mokoba admitted

"What do you mean?"

"Well Nii-sama has been a little…well…off lately, I think he needs a fusion of the spirit of Christmas in him" Mokoba smiled at Anzu "Please help me, two heads are better than one" he then added hopefully

Anzu really couldn't refuse. After all it was Mokoba that insisted that she spend Christmas with the Kaiba's and although at first this was an insanely stupid idea that was bound to get messy, especially with Anzu's uncontrollable opinions and Kaiba's hot temper it somehow ended up Anzu agreeing to help Mokoba give Kaiba the spirit of Christmas. I mean what was she? A miracle worker? This was KAIBA! By the way he was acting with Anzu he'd rather chuck her out onto the cold snowy streets than sit around a Christmas tree, roasting marshmallows over an open fire and singing jolly Christmas songs with her.

"This is insane" Anzu thought "But I promised Mokoba-kun"

"Well if we are going to give Christmas to Kaiba-kun, then the first thing we need is…" Anzu began

"Alcohol?" Mokoba smiled

"Erm...no…besides, in America you're not old enough" Anzu smiled

"Oh c'mon Anzu, it could get interesting" Mokoba smiled nudging Anzu as they sat on the large leather sofa.

"Mokoba-kun, I really can't get over the fact that you have hormones" Anzu giggled and playfully slapped him across the arm causing Mokoba to blush from the contact.

"Ahem. Well what were you saying?" Mokoba spluttered trying to get his words together

"Oh yes! Well I think the first thing to do is get this place looking festive" Anzu smiled looking around the large festively bare suite.

"That's a good starting point" Mokoba agreed and Anzu rose to her feet

"We could have a tree here, and have lights running up the banister" Anzu smiled pointing out to Mokoba the various ideas she had "Oh and have tinsel everywhere!"

"I think your getting a bit carried away, Anzu" Mokoba smiled "But it does sound cool. We should go and get the stuff now"

"Well…" Anzu began but was cut off by the sound of a phone chiming. Mokoba reached inside his suit jacket and flipped his phone to answer it.

"Hello?...What do you mean the academy arena has crashed?...well tell him to….right…OK…I'll inform him…we'll be right there" Mokoba spoke angrily down the phone, he really had inherited Kaiba's ruthless streak and Anzu was sure he was a great business man just like his brother. She couldn't get over that he was all grown up.

"Is everything OK?"

Mokoba sighed as he placed his phone back into his suit, "Yeah, just some idiots at Kaiba Corp US can't handle the technology of the new academy. It looks like we're going to have to put our decoration spree on hold. Sorry Anzu" Mokoba apologised

"Don't worry about it; I'm the one troubling you by being here"

"Don't say that Anzu. It's great that you're here at least it'll give me and Nii-sama some time to not think about work. We can think about you!" Mokoba winked and Anzu blushed.

Mokoba then rapped on Kaiba's office, he then titled his head around the door and spoke to Kaiba using as what Anzu could describe it as 'business jargon'. A groan came from inside the office and then the door swung open showing a pissed off looking Kaiba and a cheerful Mokoba trying to raise his spirits.

"It's probably nothing" Mokoba smiled in an attempt to consol his brothers heating temperature.

"I knew placing our technology in the hands of some incompetent American was a mistake waiting to happen. We have spent months Mokoba on this" Seto snarled as he placed his suit jacket back on. Mokoba gave him a knowing look.

"I'm sure there not all that bad. I mean it could be a bug or something?" Anzu attempted to sound like she knew what she was talking about, but from the look Kaiba gave her she shouldn't have tried.

"The day you know anything about business or technology is the day a petty Kuribou beats a Blue Eyes" Kaiba spoke harshly to Anzu who stood looking aghast at his comment.

"I…well…you….URGH!" Anzu was fuming. Her face went red from frustration, she was about to speak about how she knew a lot about certain aspects due to her fame, yet she quickly retreated this thought and ended up waffling. Kaiba watched her battling against herself. He knew she was hiding something, but Mokoba was too wrapped up in her to notice, luckily, Kaiba thought, he didn't have any such ….desires towards any women at the moment, let alone the little cheerleader Mazaki! Though he had to admit to himself her flushed cheeks and fire in her eyes really was pretty look for her, if she never opened her mouth maybe she would be a catch.

Kaiba mentally slapped himself for these thoughts; it must be because of Mokoba being too hormonally charged. He didn't have any more time to think about this because instead of Anzu thinking of something to say, she ended up grabbing a plush cushion and chucking it at Kaiba's head. The cushion pounded off Kaiba's head, and Anzu instantly regretted doing this act by the dreadful scowl he gave her. Mokoba found this hilarious and winked at Anzu in between giggles as Kaiba pounded out of the room calling for Mokoba.

"I'll see…you…in abit" Mokoba tried breathing to stop laughing, the last thing he wanted was his brother starting on him. Anzu bit her bottom lip as she watched Mokoba leave the room.

"I really shouldn't have done that!"

xxxxx

"Er…hi…am I speaking to Kathryn?" Anzu asked down the phone as she sat on one of the leather couches looking out onto the New York skyline through the large windows that filled most of the room.

"Yes madam, how can I help you?" the girl on the other line spoke.

"It's Mazaki Anzu…."

"OH MY GOSH!" Kathryn cried down the line making Anzu's ears hurt "Oh I'm sorry" she then composed herself

"It's OK" Anzu smiled

"It's just I couldn't believe it the first time, and now here I am talking to you again" the girl babbled on. Anzu pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Could I ask you a favour?" Anzu then interrupted her

"Yes of course!"

"I need some decorations"

xxxxx

Kaiba and Mokoba were on their way back to the hotel. Kaiba sat frustrated in their sleek black limousine. He crossed his arms and scowled at anything they passed. He really wasn't in the mood for anything cheerful, and that's all the bumbling idiots were when he entered Kaiba Corp US. He knew it was the holiday season but they didn't have to be so…so ….happy about it!! There was a major problem with the systematics of the duel arena, luckily Kaiba knew what to do, but the clots that he called employees had the gaul to wear stupid hats whilst debriefing him and his brother. If Mokoba hadn't have calmed him down he would have sacked them all.

"I hate Christmas" Kaiba grumbled

"Give it up Nii-sama. There's only two days to go, at least give them a break" Mokoba sighed

"We have got a business to run; we all can't stop because of some stupid holiday"

"You need to stop being a scrooge" Mokoba smiled

"Bah-Humbug" Kaiba deadpanned causing Mokoba to smile. To others, statements like this would seem cruel and cold, but Mokoba knew his brothers sense of humour, even if he was a little grouchy. The limo pulled up to the hotel and both brothers exited the car into the crisp cold evening air. Mokoba looked up to the hotel;

"I wonder if Anzu-chan's ok?" He asked aloud

"I don't really care. She shouldn't be with us anyway"

"C'mon Nii-sama, it's Christmas! Besides Anzu's great!" Mokoba smiled. Kaiba gave a dubious look at his brother who now reached his shoulders, as they walked together through the hotel. The receptionist gave the brothers a huge knowing smile, and Kaiba looked at her disgustedly.

"Stupid season." He said under his breath

"Why don't you like Anzu?" Mokoba then asked his older brother as they entered the lift

"Because she's cheery, hangs around with idiots and also is hiding something" Kaiba replied

"What?!" Mokoba said surprised

"I'm sure of it"

"Now you're being…." Mokoba's statement was cut short when the doors of the lift opened and revealed their newly festively furnished suite. Anzu stood proudly at the door with a Santa hat on her beautiful long locks, arms opened wide in a 'tah-dah' pose at her hard work. The room was filled with pretty twinking lights and tinsel ran up the banister of the stairs and around the large, now lit, fire place. The whole suite looked warm and cosy and very festive due to the quite large red and green decorated tree that stood in the corner of the suite beside the fire place and the stairs. Mokoba smiled brightly, it looked wonderful to him, and reminded him of his childhood. Kaiba, however looked quite the opposite

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Kaiba cried to Anzu as he stomped towards her. Anzu retreated back a little shocked by his reaction; she thought he might be a little grateful.

"Get this all down. NOW!" He then added as he approached Anzu.

"No!" Anzu called back. "It's the holidays, and this place looked…well….un Christmassy" Kaiba gave her a look like he was ready to burst. Mokoba then approached the pair.

"Now, now Nii-sama. Anzu has put this up all by herself, the least we can do is thank her" Mokoba smiled in a vain attempt to calm him down

"thank her? THANK HER?! IT LOOKS LIKE SANTA'S GROTTO EXPOLOADED IN HERE!!"

"I resent that, I think it's tasteful" Anzu smiled looking around the room; this casual manner caused Kaiba to almost burst a blood vessel.

"Are you stupid?! This is MY suite, MY hotel and MY damn _business_ trip. I don't want any bloody decorations. Period!" Kaiba seethed oh so close to Anzu, she could see the fire burning in his ice cold eyes. Anzu thought that she could easily get lost in those eyes finding the true Kaiba Seto, yet she decided against it when she heard him gritting his teeth.

"Back off!" Anzu called back daring to poke Kaiba in his newly discovered by Anzu, hard chest. "I did this to cheer you _both_ up. Being in a strange country during the holiday season is hard. Trust me I know!" Anzu then called some tears welling in her eyes. Kaiba stood back looking at the sudden change in Anzu's emotions. He was ready to flip when she dared to poke him, but when he noticed the tears in her eyes about being away from Japan he held back…for some unknown reason.

"I agree Nii-sama" a voice shocked Kaiba "It's nice to have something festive to remind us its Christmas. Besides this is _our_ hotel and _I_ like it, so it two against one" Mokoba smiled as he crossed his arms winking at Anzu making her smile, once more. Kaiba was flabbergasted. His brother was backing her instead of him? For God's sake!!!

"I ….you…what?...ARGH!" Kaiba called mixing up his words for probably the first time in his life. He couldn't believe what was happening! He then just turned around and stomped into his office making sure he slammed the door hard.

"I think I've pissed him off" Anzu sighed, sitting on the sofa. Mokoba then joined her

"No you haven't, he'll come around. He's just grouchy from earlier" Mokoba reassured her.

"I hope so. I knew coming here was a bad idea, I just wanted to…" Anzu then stopped herself

"wanted to what?" Mokoba pressed

"Erm…oh nothing just me babbling" Anzu passed off her comment with a wave and a nervous laugh.

xxxx

Kaiba pounded his desk aggressively as he sat down. He was extremely pissed off at this…person, who just casually appeared in his life. Well, he thought, she can just casually disappear! Kaiba shifted his eyes over his thick oak desk in disgruntled annoyance; he then came across something that caught his eye. He picked up a small snow globe that had a small blue eyes white dragon inside. He looked at it curiously trying to decipher where the object had come from. He then shook the small object and light snow twisted around the dragon and fell softly around its feet. Kaiba's mouth twitched into a smile, and his anger had somehow melted away at the sight of this small globe that relaxed his temper. He didn't really know why, but this object was…thoughtful, whoever had left it here knew what the best duel monster was, and who the best duellist is who owns them.

xxxx

Darkness had settled into New York and a soft fall of snow covered the city. Anzu was cheered up by Mokoba as they finished off the decorations on the tree, he reminisced with her of all their adventures together and the way Kaiba was with Jounouchi. Anzu felt really at home talking about her friends with Mokoba. She had known Mokoba since he was little, and he was always close to Anzu and Yu-gi during her time in Domino, and it was nice to have someone from her past to talk to her normally, not because she was famous. She wanted to feel the realness of life, as she was scared by the words of her agent Vigo, that she had lost it. Anzu felt somewhat wanted here, not by Kaiba, but from Mokoba, whose cheery nature and still childlike reactions to the holiday season made her feel at ease and for once relaxed. Anzu and Mokoba sat talking for hours on the sofa, admiring the soft beauty the now decorated lit tree and fire gave the large luxurious suite. They drank eggnog in front of the warm fire, gazing at the silent city, talking nonsense about nothing in particular and catching up with each others lives, well mostly Mokoba's life as Anzu did her very best to steer any questions about hers away.

Mokoba gave a yawn, indicating his tiredness and soon excused himself to retire to bed. Anzu did not follow, as the days events were still reeling through her mind, and she needed to make sense of what had happened, and more importantly what is going to happen.

"God know's what Vigo is doing right now. He's probably still frantically looking for me" Anzu thought. "I really shouldn't have done what I did. But I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm such a coward" Anzu then said aloud to herself

"So you do have something to hide" a voice caused Anzu to jump, and mentally slap herself to talking aloud

"Kaiba kun"

"I know you're hiding something Mazaki" Kaiba spoke approaching her

"I don't know what you mean?" Anzu laughed trying to hide her increasing nervousness.

"Tell me, or I'll find out, one way or another" Kaiba threatened. Anzu stood up and faced him

"It's nothing Kaiba, and it'd none of your business if I am hiding something"

"It is if you're in my hotel"

"What is your problem with me Kaiba kun? Do you hate me that much?!" Anzu then asked. Kaiba stood with a questionable look on his face when she asked that question.

"Hate is a word I do not use. You are here because Mokoba wishes it so. I couldn't care less"

Anzu's face twisted in emotion at the harsh words Kaiba had just spoke to her. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes until she couldn't control it anymore and they freely fell onto her cheeks

"You might have everything you ever need here and never feel alone because you have a wonderful brother who God only knows how he is your brother because you are complete opposites. But I've been here for many years, on my own and not knowing a lot of people. All I have is my apartment, my agen- my job and my memories from home. I couldn't even go home for Christmas because of my stupid job! And because of your brother being kind enough to offer me to stay here with you both over the holiday period because I am so damn lonely you think that I'm up to something! Well thankyou Kaiba for your famous hospitality but I'd prefer to be on my own if all I'm going to feel is total disgust and unwant by you" Anzu's tears were now fully streaming down her face as she broke infront of the one person she really didn't want to. She then began to walk towards the door, as a stunned Kaiba watched this cheery happy girl become suddenly normal in front of him.

"Wait" a voice stopped Anzu as she reached the door. She turned around and saw Kaiba looking at her with something in his eyes, was it sympathy? "At least have a drink"

Anzu looked at him as he walked towards the small bar beside the kitchen and brought out two crystal glasses and a matching decanter full of scotch.

"I don't drink" Anzu admitted

"And you don't cry and blurt out everything to an almost complete stranger, but I think today is the day of change" Kaiba spoke handing a glass of scotch to Anzu. Anzu sat on the sofa she had just come from and sipped the cold drink letting it slip smoothly down her throat. Kaiba then joined her sipping the drink as he sat down allowing the ice to clink against the glass. He looked at her as she wiped the tears from her cheek, not looking at Kaiba just staring out of the huge windows onto the dark twinkling city.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell and cry" Anzu then spoke

"Crying and feeling sorry for yourself doesn't get you anywhere in life, it just stops you" Kaiba answered and Anzu looked up at him

"I guess you're right" Anzu smiled slightly "I guess the holiday season does funny things to us all"

"It's only a manufacturers dream and an excuse to drink" Kaiba looked mournfully at his half emptied glass "The true reason left a while ago"

Anzu looked at Kaiba's expression. Maybe she was not the only one suffering during this time.

"I thought you would love this time, after all you would probably shift a lot more products" Anzu smiled

"My business does well throughout the year, one day does not make much difference to me" Kaiba admitted "I only amused Mokoba during this time. I thought he'd grow out of it"

"It seems that hasn't happened" Anzu smiled. There was then an uncomfortable silence and all that could be heard was the ice clinking against both of their glasses as they both took sips from their drink.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, it's not your fault about anything. I also shouldn't accuse you of being up to something" Kaiba then broke the silence. He didn't understand why the hell he was saying this to her, but he felt the need to. He couldn't help feeling responsible for her being upset. He knew he did the right thing when she smiled brilliant at him.

"Thankyou it means a lot coming from you" Anzu smiled and Kaiba slightly blushed "It's just that so many people here think they know me for who I am now" she then sighed taking another sip. Kaiba rose from his seat and placed his glass on the table; he then turned and looked at Anzu.

"Mazaki-san. I remember you for who you were" Kaiba then said as he began to head for the stairs Anzu looked at him "We have meetings tomorrow morning so we won't be here when you get up, by all means make yourself at home" Kaiba then walked up the stairs and left Anzu to her thoughts again.

She couldn't believe what she had been exposed to. Not only had she been talking to Kaiba like they were equals but he slightly complimented her. She smiled to herself, she felt better already. She then finished her drink and decided to get some sleep, she couldn't remember the last time she had a lie in and God only knows she was going to sleep well tonight.

xxxxx

Anzu awoke the next day late in the morning. She looked at the small clock that hung on the bedroom wall and couldn't believe the time. Anzu comfortably stretched on the double bed that was built into the floor and jumped up, satisfied with her long lie in. Anzu walked down the stairs of the suite and looked around the rooms, half expecting the brothers to be there. She then saw the decanter and now freshly washed glasses that reminded her of last night. She smiled at the thought of Kaiba being humble, and blushed at the remembrance of the compliment he gave her.

"Perhaps he's not that bad after all" Anzu smiled to herself and walked towards the fridge. She somehow felt giddy as she grabbed a bottle of milk, she was raiding the fridge of Kaiba Seto, and she was staying with him! Most girls would give their life away just to be standing where she was, let alone in this predicament of spending the most romantic holiday, in her opinion, with Kaiba. Anzu suddenly stopped herself and mentally slapped these insane thoughts away. Romance? Kaiba? These two things don't belong in a sentence together! Anzu sighed and grabbed a box of cereal and poured both the milk and the sugar coated goodness into a bowl, she then grabbed a spoon and sat down, greedily eating up the meal. She normally never had time for breakfast, so this whole experience was such a relaxing break, she felt normal again! Anzu then noticed some papers on the breakfast table where she sat, she curiously flicked through them uninterested, knowing that it was nothing to do with her, she continued with her cereal.

Once Anzu finished her meal she decided to dance. Not dance like she was so used to doing, but dance like she used to; nonchalant fun dancing. Anzu tied her hair roughly up and straightened her white tank top and tight white small shorts combo that she had slept in. She then grabbed her ipod and moved into the lounge to dance.

xxxxx

Kaiba rolled his eyes as he waltzed into the hotel. He couldn't believe that Mokoba had left the papers of the new duellist system in the kitchen. He explicitly asked him to remember them this morning before they both left, yet for some reason his mind was occupied on the fact is that it was Christmas Eve. Yet another reason against this holiday, the fact is that people forget their priorities! For god's sake they were launching everything tomorrow evening!

Kaiba stormed past the manager as he frantically began tidying up around the receptionist, what was her name?...it didn't matter he just wanted to be in and out, and with any luck not seeing Mazaki, for some reason his mind went all muddled with her, and he was almost disgusted with himself by the fact that they had a 'moment' last night!

"The sooner this holiday is over, the better" Kaiba spoke to himself as he entered the lift and pressed the button. He tapped his hand against his arm in impatience as he waited for the lift doors to open. He suddenly heard a 'bing' and the doors opened into his private suite. Kaiba marched towards the kitchen brushing down his ice blue Armani suit as he picked up his papers from the breakfast table. He then heard shifting of feet behind him. Kaiba turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. There in his lounge, with hardly anything on, was Mazaki Anzu, dancing _extremely seductively_. Kaiba couldn't move, he willed his body away from watching her, but he couldn't. Anzu twisted her hips around and swayed her arms above her head, murmuring the tune she could hear in her ipod. Kaiba was relieved to know that she was wearing head phones and had her eyes closed as she danced, if he needed to go away he had to do it now, the last thing he needed was her seeing him watching her. She would probably get some thoughts that he liked her, and then, Kaiba groaned, tell that stupid dog Jounouchi.

Kaiba had yet to move though, and his eyes was still fixated onto the dancers agile body as she swayed her body around.

"Move. For god's sake move!!!" Kaiba willed himself. He brought his gaze away from her and then her control over him had gone. Kaiba then made a move to the door but a startled voice broke him from his quick get away.

"KAIBA KUN!" Anzu cried as she opened her eyes at the end of the song and found Kaiba walking out of the kitchen to the door. "Was he watching?!" she thought frantically.

Kaiba turned slowly around trying to suppress his blush, yet when he looked at the sweaty and flushed appearance of Mazaki it was evident that she was more embarrassed than he.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba-kun, I didn't think you would be home so soon" Anzu apologised and bowed respectfully giving Kaiba a gracious view of her assets. That was the last thing he needed to see!

"Mazaki, please do that elsewhere. Anyone could have walked in, it is a private suite but we have butlers that enter from time to time. You're lucky it was only me" Kaiba spoke as he turned away from Anzu. Anzu noted how gorgeous he looked in his suit, she only remembered him in a trench coat, but the suit was much more fitting for him. Anzu then sighed, why was she thinking like this again?!!

"Erm, thanks" Anzu then smiled "Er, Kaiba?"

"What?" Kaiba answered as he pressed the button for the lift

"Did-did you, by any chance, well…er…see…me…dancing?" Anzu mumbled out, praying he didn't and had just walked in and out in a matter of seconds, it was a stupid theory but one she was clinging onto.

Kaiba stopped and swung round with a smirk on his face "No" he then spoke and Anzu sighed in relief. Kaiba then entered the lift.

"Oh you should do a dip after your sway next time" Kaiba then smirked as he saw Anzu's face flush a deep red and her eyes bulge out of complete horror. Maybe this holiday season won't be so bad after all, Kaiba thought.

xxxx

**A.N**

**Hello!! Hope you all enjoyed that part. I've decided to lengthen this into four parts, because so many more ideas have popped into my head, and I don't want the chapters to be too long winded. Oooo a little Seto/Anzu ness over this chapter but do not dismay next chapter will have more and a revelation for Mokoba. Also Anzu finally rings Vigo – poor guy! **

**Please review!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	3. Fairy Snow Cakes

**A.N**

**Hello! I want to say a huge thank you to those that reviewed! I'm sorry I haven't replied I've been really busy, planning my wedding! yey! I'm thinking of doing a Seto/Anzu fic that is leading up to their wedding, them planning what I'm planning?! Hmmm…. Anyho, I know I've extended this slightly; but to your joy, or horror, I may extend it to another chapter as I have A LOT of ideas that may be too long for two more chapters. I'm not really sure….lets see how it goes yeah?! Lol**

**Please leave a review; it's not that hard I promise it makes a writer like me so happy. Don't you want me happy??!! lol **

**Just a quick note about the chapter names. I've tried using words with 'fairy' in the word, purely because I want to have an association with the story name in each chapter. Make no sense? Well…it really doesn't to me either!!**

**I hope Seto Kaiba has been in character in this story, the last thing I want is to put you guys off by thinking; "That's not like Kaiba?" So do tell me!**

**Anyho enough of the drabble on with the story!**

**I'm sure you realise I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did then we wouldn't be writing about Seto and Anzu, we'd be watching it instead! (Sigh!) I also don't own MTV or the show 'The Fabulous life of…'**

Fairy Tale Of New York

Kaiba idly tapped his pen in thought as he sat at the head of the board table at Kaiba Corp. US. He had returned back with the important papers from his hotel, without scorning Mokoba, which surprised Mokoba to no end. They were now sitting in a meeting over viewing the last minute details of tomorrow nights launch, listening to many employees showing presentations of the new duel system and the newest academy. Kaiba wasn't remotely interested in anything they had to say, he had thought of all these scenarios before and had practically solved them in his well calculated mind before the twits in front of him had even thought of the idea. Kaiba was thinking of something other than economic standards of the newest fibre technology of the duellist disk, well in actual fact it was someone. Kaiba was dazed away, remembering Anzu's flushed face when he caught her out, not only that but the way she panicked and wrapped her arms around herself thinking it would shield his gaze from her overtly exposed body, after all Kaiba was a man to say the least. He almost felt like laughing aloud for making her so embarrassed. He smirked nonchalantly discarding the fact that he was in a room full of American board members on Christmas Eve, even Mokoba noticed his strange look.

"What do you think Mister Kaiba?" a large balding man asked nervously as he and the rest of the board looked at Kaiba, who sat at the end of the large long table on a very plush looking leather chair. Mokoba looked amused at his brother's sudden lack of regard to the company, as though he just got caught by a teacher, he then smirked. Kaiba suddenly felt all eyes upon him, and had the most terrible realisation that he, for most part of the meeting, _wasn't _paying attention. Kaiba sat up straight and retained his icy cold glare again. Mokoba had to hold back a snigger and Kaiba glared at his younger brother almost daring him to.

"Yes, the schematics of the system are well adapted to the new technology that Kaiba corp. has produced so I doubt there will be a hiccup during the press launch" Mokoba then spoke up for his brother's lack of attention so that the other members didn't know of Kaiba 'zoning out'.

"Ah yes, I'm glad you both agree" the man then spoke, obviously relieved. Kaiba looked at his brother who smiled back at him, and Kaiba merely nodded back in a thankful gesture.

"Well, if that is all I see no reason to discuss any more" Kaiba spoke then, standing up. With seeing this, the others followed.

"I do hope that everything is to your satisfaction Mister Kaiba. Everything is under control" Mr Jones then added, though slightly nervous. Kaiba looked at him peculiarly.

"Hn"

"Tell me Mister Jones, who is the model launching our night?" Mokoba asked curiously. Mr Jones then looked more nervous under the gaze of his employers.

"Well…I…erm, I shall leave it as a surprise" he spluttered out. Kaiba had no reason to listen to this pathetic man and walked out of the room, quickly followed by Mokoba.

"I think he's hiding something" Mokoba spoke to his brother upon reaching him.

"Now whose being paranoid" Kaiba added in amusement

"Well by the sounds of things he's cocked up the model" Mokoba sighed "shame"

"Listen Mokoba it's probably for the best. She would have been a bimbo with as much brains as a meat bun and half the personality. She would have only been there for the publicity and so that man could fourn over her. I highly doubt she would have realised what the hell she was launching anyway" Mokoba looked at his brother and nodded in agreement, he was right in the end, yet Mokoba still wanted to have something to amuse him through tomorrow nights tedious party. Thank God for Anzu being here over Christmas other wise he couldn't imagine the boredom that he would have suffered through these stupid meetings. Speaking of that…….

"So why did you space out in meeting back there?" Mokoba asked with a smirk sensing Kaiba tense up at his question.

"I didn't" Kaiba simply spoke dismissing the question with a waver of his hand.

"Uh huh" Mokoba replied sceptically as they entered the lift. "So tell me what exactly did Mr Franks have to say about the students of the new academy?"

Kaiba was floored. He had no idea who the man was let alone what the hell he was talking about. Students? Ok, so if he was talking about the newest students to enter Duel Academy US, then he probably went over the procedures in which to ensure which house they are in; and they've probably already done that.

"The houses in which the students have been placed in." Kaiba spoke as though he had heard the entirety of the conversation. Mokoba looked at him, an eyebrow twitched up on his face in curiosity. Kaiba held his breath. Was he convincing enough? What the hell will his brother think if he caught on he was thinking about _Mazaki_?

"Fine. But I still think that you're hiding something" Mokoba said causing Kaiba to release his held breath out of relief. Fortunately the lift doors had opened hiding this key fact from his younger brother.

"Hey Nii-sama, we still haven't gone shopping yet?!" Mokoba then changed the subject to Kaiba's relief.

"Hn"

"Well I need to get you a cool gift for tomorrow and of course something for Anzu" Mokoba smiled

"Why would you waste your time and money on that cheerleader?"

"Because she's spending Christmas with us and we can't leave her out nii-sama!" Mokoba spoke in her defence. Kaiba rolled his eyes as they exited the building.

"Do what you like, I have work to do. Make sure you complete the system and security checks on the venue _before_ you go anywhere" Kaiba stressed and entered the waiting limo.

"Will do" Mokoba smiled and mockingly saluted his brother as he got into the limo.

"When are you going to grow up?" Kaiba sighed

"When you take that rod out from up your arse"

Xxxxxx

"Hey honey we're home!" Mokoba laughed as he poked his head through the door. Kaiba rolled his eyes and marched passed a bemused Mokoba. Both Kaiba's scanned the large suite looking for their guest, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Anzu?" Mokoba called out. "Wonder where she is?" Mokoba then asked his brother who had now discarded his jacket and was in the kitchen.

"Maybe she's done us a favour and left" Kaiba replied monotonously. Mokoba was about to reply when he heard a door open.

"Hello!" Anzu's cheery voice rang through Kaiba's ears as she ran down the stairs. "Sorry I was just in my room listening to some music" Anzu then spoke yet noticing Kaiba's smirk she quickly blushed.

"I see you've changed venues" Kaiba smirked and Anzu blushed more. Mokoba looked at the two and quipped an eyebrow.

"O-K, anyway Anzu do you want to come shopping with me?" Mokoba asked excitedly grabbing one of Anzu's hands.

"Er I well" Anzu stuttered trying to think of an excuse. _I can't go out! My cover will be blown!...Great now I sound like I'm a cop or something!_

"You may aswell you've been stuck in this grotto for a day" Kaiba spoke as he sipped his steaming much needed coffee. _Besides the least I see of you, the least my mind can stop wondering and putting me into awkward situations! _Kaiba then thought.

"I might remind you that this is tastefully decorated, and well I can't go out because…"

"Because what?" Kaiba asked curious about her unwillingness to venture outside "You're not hiding something are you?" Kaiba smirked

"What?! No! Of course not!" Anzu quickly replied nervously laughing

"Ignore him Anzu, he's just being sour because he wasn't paying attention in the meeting" Mokoba smirked back and Kaiba glared at the younger sibling.

"What? Kaiba not paying attention? Why??" Anzu asked ignoring Kaiba's death glares.

"I dunno, he wont say. All I know is that he came back from picking up the papers and he kept zoning out" Mokoba smiled "It is very interesting." He then tapped his chin. Kaiba made a b-line for him, ready to choke him until he didn't speak anymore, after he noticed Anzu's grin towards the elder Kaiba.

"Oh really?!" Anzu smiled

"Mokoba I'll kill you!" Kaiba seethed

"Hehe. C'mon Anzu lets go!" Mokoba nervously ran towards the door grabbing Anzu's wrist along the way.

"But…I…"

"No buts, besides the quicker we get out of here the quicker my brother doesn't kill me!" Mokoba grinned and thrusted Anzu's coat and scarf into hands before opening the door. "Ja ne Nii-sama! No spacing out now!" Mokoba sniggered as he left through the door with a smirking Anzu. Kaiba growled and just as the door shut a pillow hit the closed door narrowingly missing its intended target.

"I need a drink!" Kaiba then sighed as he left for his office.

xxxxxxx

The crisp cold air of the winter afternoon shivered through Anzu as she hugged her coat tighter around her. She was sporting her dark sunglasses that she luckily picked up before Mokoba had pushed her out of the apartment. Anzu had a smug smile on her face from Kaiba's embarrassment. Was he thinking about her when he dazed off in his meeting? A slight blush formed on her cheeks thinking about Kaiba thinking about her, but she brushed it away. Why would he think about her? He disliked her… right?

"Ha! Nii-sama is probably seething at the moment. His face though, it was priceless. But I wonder why he got all heated?" Mokoba mused as he and Anzu walked down the busy New York street.

"I…don't know" Anzu replied hiding her blush

"Hmmm….well it wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?" Mokoba then asked and Anzu froze.

"Er….why would it have anything to do with me??" Anzu laughed nervously

"Well he did act all funny after coming back from the apartment, he didn't run into you did he?" Mokoba asked with a smirk. Anzu then realised that she had misjudged Mokoba's intelligence. Of course he was going to figure it out; he was a genius in the making! Anzu then fidgeted with her scarf nervously.

"Well I am disappointed" Mokoba then mockingly sighed and Anzu turned to him

"Why?" Anzu asked giving Mokoba the chance to reply as he grinned mischievously.

"Well I would have liked you all to myself, but I suppose I could stand out of the way for my brothers happiness, besides it would be cool having you as a sister-in-law" Mokoba grinned. Anzu's eyes went wide with shock and complete embarrassment. She deepened her blush and Mokoba sniggered at the action it caused.

Suddenly before Anzu could reply and put things, well straight, a girl barged through the pair knocking Anzu off balance, sunglasses flying off her face. The girl spun around ready to give the people a piece of her mind for standing in the street but she suddenly noticed the male.

"OH MY GOD MOKOBA KAIBA!" The American girl cried and Mokoba just bashfully waved his adoration away. Anzu went to quickly pick up her glasses looking amused at Mokoba and the way he handled fans, so much differently from his brother. This slow act from Anzu soon cost her dearly. The girl then looked at Anzu picking up her glasses and went frantic causing the people around her to stop and stare.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT, OH MY GOD!!" The girl screamed and Mokoba looked at her over exertion of being star struck with him. Anzu freaked out, she had been caught! _How am I going to get out of this??! _

Anzu then noticed an opening between the growing crowds, and before the girl or anyone else for that matter could give Anzu away, she gripped Mokoba and ran.

"Anzu what are you doing?!" Mokoba asked between breaths as he tried to keep up with Anzu.

"Er…saving you!" Anzu called back and then noticed the crowd were following "They're following!"

"Quick Anzu get back to the hotel, there is no way they can enter" Mokoba then called grabbing Anzu's hand and pulling her into the hotel. Seeing the crowd the security closed the doors and waited there until the crowd dispersed. Mokoba and Anzu ran to the lift and once the doors were closed breathed in relief.

"What was that about?" Mokoba said breathing heavily "I mean I know I get recognised sometimes, but that was crazy!" Anzu said nothing, she thought it was best not to, because it would have been harder to explain. She had been recognised, luckily Mokoba didn't seem to realise anything, but Anzu knew it wouldn't be long before he did, she needed to tell him.

"Mokoba listen…" but she was cut off by the lift doors opening and Mokoba storming inside. Upon hearing this Kaiba turned around from the sofa in which he was reading papers from, and gave the pair a surprised look.

"Back so soon?" Kaiba asked

"Yeah, we were just mobbed" Mokoba sighed as he sat down and Anzu silently joined him still trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Kaiba asked shocked

"A girl, who was particularly cute by the way"at this point Kaiba rolled his eyes, "spotted yours truly and then she attracted this crowd who just suddenly flipped and chased me. Poor Anzu was distraught" Mokoba said and Kaiba looked over to Anzu who hadn't spoken anything.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved in that" Kaiba spoke sincerely and Anzu looked to him "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine" Anzu smiled forcefully "I'm just tired, I think I'll lie down" Anzu then got up and walked up the stairs into her bedroom.

Kaiba watched her leave and felt a pang of guilt for Anzu. Mokoba sighed and walked to the kitchen.

"Poor Anzu, she looked so frightened when they started to chase us" Mokoba said as he poured himself a glass of milk. Kaiba said nothing; he just went back to reading his paper that he was reading before. "I mean now we can't go shopping because of those damn fans" Mokoba sighed as he sat down besides his brother.

"I'll sort it" Kaiba plainly spoke. Mokoba looked oddly at him and let the subject drop.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey Anzu san can I come in?" Mokoba asked as he rapped on Anzu's door. When he didn't hear anything he carefully opened the door and poked his head through. Anzu was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed and gazing at the window with her back to the door. She seemed deep in thought, to Mokoba anyway so he decided that he would knock on the door again. This time Anzu looked around.

"Oh Mokoba-kun" Anzu said with a slight smile.

"I was just wondering how you are doing?" Mokoba asked as he sat next to Anzu on her 'floor bed'.

"I'm fine" Anzu smiled

"Well nii-sama and I were worried"

"Your brother was worried?" Anzu asked a little taken aback

"Uh huh. He even asked me to check on you" Mokoba winked "Probably didn't want to come in himself because he might have not been able to control himself!"

"MOKOBA!" Anzu cried and playfully slapped his head

"See you're smiling again, and that's the best look for you Anzu san" Mokoba smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. Anzu bashfully smiled back and felt a lot better than she did before.

"So I guess our shopping trip is off" Anzu asked

"Yeah. But Nii-sama is treating us to dinner so I came to tell you to get changed, we're off out in half an hour" Mokoba spoke as he stood up "Oh and wear something sexy" he then winked and walked out of the door before Anzu could throw something at him.

Anzu sat still on her bed, thinking about Mokoba's words. Did Kaiba really care about her? What did she really think about him? These questions confused Anzu more, and the last thing she needed was more confusion in her already weird life.

xxxxxx

"Mission accomplished" Mokoba smiled as he walked down the stairs. Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he finished working on his papers. "I got your date with Anzu san"

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked

"Well I can feel the sexual tension between you so I'm going to release some" Mokoba winked

"You really should have been born a girl, that way I wouldn't have to deal with stupid comments like that and male hormones"

"Just because you weren't born with any doesn't mean the rest of us were!"

Kaiba sighed, his brother was putting his nose in a business that really had nothing to do with him, what he did with Mazaki was his business. Hang on? He wasn't doing anything with her! _Bloody Mokoba_ Kaiba thought

"This is stupid, and you are being. I'm going to get ready for tonight" Kaiba sighed as he stood up

"Right want to look good for Anzu" Mokoba cooed

"THAT'S NOT WHY I'M GOING!" Kaiba called as he walked to his bedroom and Mokoba chuckled "Just get ready!" Kaiba then slammed the door shut leaving Mokoba with a mischievous smile.

xxxxxxx

Kaiba tugged at his tie as he tried to fix it for the eighth time. His mind was preoccupied on someone; Mazaki Anzu. For some unknown reason to him her sad face kept popping into his mind. He felt somewhat responsible for her hurting, and a pang of guilt raced through him. He admitted he wasn't very hospitable to her, and she was a least trying. Kaiba was meant to rise above verbal assaults for no apparent reason, but she reminded him of his past, with that dorky group of idiots she called friends. She was just one of them; wasn't she?

"This is getting me no where!" Kaiba grunted and stormed out of his room.

Kaiba was met with blue azure eyes when he opened his door. Kaiba stepped back away from the warmth closeness that this person was giving, and when he did he was given a full view of the one person who had preoccupied his mind the entire day.

"Gomen nesai Kaiba-kun" Anzu spoke startled

Kaiba stared at Anzu. She looked beautiful; even he had to admit it. She was wearing a dark pink strappy dress that flowed out till just above her knees. A simple necklace laced her smooth neck and she wore her hair partially up. All Kaiba could do was just stare.

"Oh Kaiba-kun, your tie is a little off" Anzu smiled and readjusted his tie, reinitiating their closeness of before. Kaiba really didn't like this, and made this fully aware by Anzu when he just glared.

"No need to thank me" Anzu plainly spoke when she finished noticing Kaiba's stare

"Am I interrupting something?" Mokoba asked with a smile as he left his room, sporting a dark red shirt and black trousers. Anzu smiled at Mokoba and decided to change the subject

"Well don't you look handsome" Anzu smiled. Kaiba then groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Not as lovely as you Anzu, really it is a shame that you were left here all by yourself in New York, such a beauty like yourself" Mokoba smiled taking her hand. Kaiba had enough of this and walked down the stairs. Why did his brother have to grow up? He much preferred the naïve boy that doted on his every word, than this teenager he was left with.

"Are we going?" Kaiba asked in annoyance

"Oh right" Anzu smiled and walked down the stairs followed by Mokoba. Anzu retrieved her coat and Mokoba slipped on his jacket as Kaiba adjusted his long black winter coat. Kaiba then opened the door and allowed Anzu through first causing a stare given to him by his brother when he past him.

"Don't start" Kaiba just whispered as he closed the door.

xxxxxxxx

"Thankyou Kaiba-kun that was a lovely meal" Anzu smiled as they walked out of the warm upper class restaurant into the cold New York night. Anzu was smiling sincerely; she actually had a good time. Kaiba had taken her and Mokoba to a very high class restaurant in which many celebrities would go. So it surprised Anzu; who was terrified of being uncovered, when the waiters and staff didn't even bat an eyelash upon seeing her, let alone the Kaiba brothers. Needless to say this relaxed Anzu to no end, and she began to smile and laugh along with Mokoba and occasionally struck up a small conversation with Kaiba.

"Your welcome" Kaiba replied suddenly as Mokoba caught up to them.

"Sorry I was…er…" Mokoba spoke

"You were eyeing her up through the meal" Anzu sighed catching on to where Mokoba had been.

"Er…hahaha…." Mokoba laughed scratching his head "Anyway, where we off to now Nii-sama, it's getting late" Mokoba then asked switching the conversation

"It's a surprise" Kaiba then spoke earning a suspicious glance from Anzu. Kaiba really was a strange one, Anzu thought as they entered the waiting limo. Today he was civil to her, she even caught him looking at her throughout the meal, which at first was awkward to say the least, but soon Anzu was liking his occasional glances, and was even returning the favour; well she wasn't blind, Kaiba was gorgeous! She just hoped she hadn't made her glances too obvious!

"Mazaki quit staring at me, you've been doing that since we left the hotel" Kaiba suddenly broke her thoughts with a smirk, and Anzu realised two things; one she was staring at him again and two Kaiba had noticed it! _Damn_

"Well stop staring at me Kaiba-kun, anyone would think you're flirting with me" Anzu smiled though a blush tainted her cheeks. Mokoba sniggered when he witnessed his brothers cheeks flare up, and was about to remark on this when the limo stopped and the door opened.

"Thank God" Kaiba sighed under his breath as he exited quickly first, followed by Mokoba then Anzu. They then saw their destination.

"The shopping mall?" Anzu asked with a quirked eyebrow at Kaiba. Kaiba said nothing and just walked towards a bowing man who opened the door.

"I thought this would be closed by now" Mokoba asked as they entered the huge shopping centre.

"It is" Kaiba responded simply

_Ask a stupid question _Anzu thought: "But if it's closed then why…"

"Because you and Mokoba didn't get to go shopping today, so I organised for the mall to be opened just for you" Kaiba said turning to Anzu who blushed again.

"For Mokoba mostly" Kaiba quickly corrected himself and turned away from Anzu, the closer he was to her, the closer he was getting to madness.

"This is awesome Nii-sama!" Mokoba cried as he ran around like a child. "Where shall we go Anzu-chan?"

"Erm well I….don't know, I'm still a bit shocked" Anzu smiled which earned a triumphant smile from Kaiba.

"I've got to do some shopping of my own, when you're both done, meet back here" Kaiba spoke as he walked away from the pair. Anzu stared off at his back walking away from them, but was soon dragged into lots of stores by Mokoba.

"So what you getting for my brother?" Mokoba asked curiously as they entered their fifth store.

"Your brother?" Anzu asked, "I hadn't actually thought about it"

"Well I got him some cool ties; he needs some, because he's too boring!" Mokoba smiled and Anzu returned the gesture.

_What could I possibly get someone who has everything? _Anzu thought as she looked through the trinkets in the store, she then spotted something perfect that reminded her of Kaiba instantly.

"This isn't a great store, I'm moving onto the next. Coming Anzu-san?" Mokoba asked leaving the store.

"I'll be there in a minute" Anzu called back and Mokoba nodded, leaving. Anzu then smiled at the clerk behind the desk, who was the manager of the store and their personal shop assistant. "Could I have this one please" Anzu then asked bringing out her purse as she pointed to the object.

With bags in hand Mokoba and Anzu made there way back to the meeting spot. Anzu had bought cute and interesting gifts for her friends and family back home; she even bought Jounouchi an American beer gift set. She knew she wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon but at least she had them all ready for when she was able to get home. She even bought Vigo a flamboyant shirt, as she knew sometime or later she would have to speak to him and make amends for her little disappearing act. Anzu was pleased with her gifts and couldn't wait to go and wrap them all up especially Kaiba's; for some reason she hoped he would like it and would smile at her again.

"All done?" Kaiba asked as he approached the pair handing some bags to his bodyguard.

"Yep" Mokoba smiled and Kaiba looked to Anzu who was smiling beautifully at him. Kaiba resisted the urge to smile back and just cleared his throat as he quickly made his way out of the empty mall.

They all entered the limo silently, and sat watching the snowy New York night pass them by as the limo drove away. Anzu didn't want this night to end. It had been so long since she had been outside, free, and uninhibited by the thoughts of paparazzi jumping out on her and crazed fans trying to get a piece of her. She loved being here with the Kaiba brothers and feeling once more like the girl she used to be.

"Can you make a left at these lights?" Anzu asked the driver through a speaker suddenly. Kaiba and Mokoba looked at her oddly.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked

"Paying you back" Anzu replied simply

"What do you mean?" Mokoba then asked curiously

"Well you have taken me out so now I'm going to show you a taste of New York winter"

Before the brothers could ask more questions the limo pulled to Anzu's destination and they all got out to curiously look at their surroundings.

"It's an ice rink" Mokoba said looking at the vast plain of ice in the centre of New York.

"Yep and its all to ourselves this time of night" Anzu smiled as she walked to a hut.

"But we haven't any ice skates" Kaiba then spoke as though it was painfully obvious.

"I know that, but I have my ways" Anzu winked and unlocked the huts door with a key she found behind a brick.

"How did you…." Mokoba began but Anzu was already explaining

"I always used to come here after shoo….work, it relaxed me and got me in the festive mood, even though I had no-one to share it with" Anzu then looked a little down trodden but quickly perked up when she found three pairs of ice skates; only Kaiba had noticed her expression. "Here these should fit" Anzu smiled handing Mokoba a pair and Kaiba the larger of the bunch. Anzu placed on her pink skates that looked like no-one had ever used them but her. Kaiba was taken aback by all of this. He had never done this before and was about to turn and sit in the limo when Anzu approached him with pleading eyes.

"Please Kaiba kun, let's skate it'll be fun"

"I can hardly see what sliding on a thin piece of ice is as regarding fun" Kaiba sarcastically spoke.

"C'mon Nii-sama, it'll be cool!" Mokoba chimed as he wobbly made his way onto the ice.

"We'll take it slow. I'll help you" Anzu smiled sincerely noticing Kaiba's displeasure. "Please"

Kaiba sighed in defiance and sat on the cold snow placing on the boots. Anzu smiled triumphantly and made her way to the ice. Kaiba gripped the edge for sheer safety and watched Anzu holding Mokoba's hand helping him skate.

"See! I'm skating!" Mokoba called child-like and all Kaiba could do was smile. After a short while of gripping onto the edge and watching the pair skate; grimacing when Mokoba fell a few times, Mokoba was skating on his own, and Anzu made her way to Kaiba. Kaiba watched her approach, and noticed that Anzu was gliding gracefully across the ice as though it was natural.

"How hard can this be" Kaiba smugly spoke to himself and pushed himself off the edge, yet toppled over almost immediately.

"Are you OK?" Anzu asked as she looked down at Kaiba sprawled out on the ice. She held back the urge to laugh and instead held out her hand. Kaiba unwillingly took it and hoisted himself back up again.

"We'll do it slow, and I'll make you a pro in no time" Anzu smiled as she took both of Kaiba's hands facing him. Kaiba blushed at the feeling of her cold hands against his; it somehow felt warm to him. Kaiba had now decided to look at his feet as Anzu called instructions to him. He then began to skate. This surprised him how balanced he was and soon, regretfully Anzu released her grip onto him and Kaiba was skating by himself.

"Hey Nii-sama! See I told you this is cool!" Mokoba smiled as he carefully approached his brother on the ice.

"Hn" Kaiba spoke as he watched his feet.

"Hey look at Anzu!" Mokoba then said causing Kaiba to look up. He was suddenly more mesmerized with her than he was earlier this morning. Anzu was gliding across the ice, almost dancing on it, as she twirled her body around and leapt off the ice. She then spun low around fast in a circle and brought her body higher and higher up until she stopped on the ice in a ballet pose. Mokoba clapped enthusiastically bringing Kaiba out of his trance and Anzu smiled gingerly at them both.

"Wow Anzu-san that was amazing!" Mokoba smiled still clapping as Anzu skated towards them. Kaiba still looked stunned and Anzu blushed at his reaction.

"Thanks. I think it's getting late though" Anzu smiled looking at her watch. They all nodded and made their way back to the hut, Mokoba nearly falling on the ice again only for Kaiba to catch him.

"Thanks Anzu, this was really fun" Mokoba smiled as he handed Anzu his pair of skates in which Anzu put away and locked the door again.

"Did you like it?" Anzu asked Kaiba as she approached him

"Yes" Kaiba answered as he rose from the snow and pattered himself down, only to have more snow pelted at him.

"Hey Nii-sama heads up!" Mokoba called after throwing a snow ball. Anzu giggled at Kaiba's face, which looked shocked then pissed off. Anzu soon though was hit with one on her side.

"Hey no fair!" Anzu called to a laughing Mokoba. She then proceeded to roll up some snow and through it at Mokoba, pathetically missing him.

"I was never any good at throwing" Anzu smiled and Kaiba bent down

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked

"Getting him back" Kaiba spoke and smiled when it hit Mokoba in the head.

This then erupted into an all out snowball fight which had Kaiba and Anzu fighting Mokoba. Needless to say Anzu was terrible at this and relied on Kaiba throwing the perfectly aimed shots at his brother, but suddenly something changed. A snowball hit Anzu from a close range, and when Anzu looked for the culprit she saw a laughing Kaiba.

"Why you!" Anzu called as Mokoba laughed hysterically. Anzu ran for Kaiba with a snowball and Kaiba ran. They raced up a small mound and Anzu almost reached Kaiba but she lost her footing and ploughed into him causing them to both topple onto the snow. Anzu ended up underneath something very warm indeed, and when she opened her eyes saw a smiling Kaiba looking down at her with snow dusting his chocolate hair. Anzu smiled up to him, and Kaiba dusted a snowy strand of hair from Anzu's face. It almost felt like a lifetime had passed as they both stayed where they were, glued onto eachothers eyes. Anzu felt her cheeks burning up as she realised the already small gap between their faces was becoming dangerously short. Kaiba placed a hand on her warm cheek and Anzu snaked her arm up his back drawing them closer….

"Hey are you guys OK?! I just saw you fall and…" Mokoba called as he reached the two and they instantly ripped apart from one another. "…I'm not interrupting am I?" Mokoba then asked with a coy smile.

"It's getting late" Kaiba spoke choosing to ignore his brothers innuendo. He then stood up and reached out for a bashful Anzu, helping her out of the snow.

"Yeah I guess it is" Anzu replied though kept her head down to avoid her blush becoming more apparent.

"Let's go home then" Kaiba said smiling slightly to Anzu who nearly lost her breath at his words. She then smiled back at him as he led her and Mokoba back to the waiting limo.

xxxxxx

The journey back to the hotel was in silent, yet the silence wasn't deafening and uncomfortable but more relaxed and reflecting for both Kaiba and Anzu. They both glanced at eachother when Mokuba wasn't looking but neither of them knowing full well what to think, quickly turned away. It was fair to say that both parties were unsure what to make of the incident and of course where it will lead. Kaiba certainly had never planned of such matters to unfold, and having them do so against his will displeased him immensely; yet he couldn't remove his eyes and thoughts from the dancer that had only spent a mere few days in his company. She was so much more different than the other women he had met throughout his life. Most if not all were for his money and statue, yet Anzu didn't strike him as that, she knew him when he was at his worst, and even though not to thrilled to be spending time with him, here she was laughing and smiling with him, as though she knew the real him all along. But was that what she thought or were feelings and thoughts of disgust still looming within her mind?

"Well I'm off to bed, there's a programme I wanna watch on MTV" Mokuba smiled eagerly as the walked through the door, Anzu missing what he had just said. He then turned to Anzu and Kaiba as they removed their snow drenched coats. "Oyasumi Nii-sama, Anzu-chan, see you on Christmas day!!!"

"Oyasumi" they both replied and watched the 18 turned 8 year old dash up the stairs eagerly awaiting Christmas.

"Doesn't he want to wrap his presents?" Anzu the asked aloud as she remembered their earlier shopping trip

"Our staff take care of that, we're both not that wonderful at wrapping" Kaiba honestly answered going to the mini bar.

"I never struck you as somebody who couldn't do something" Anzu smiled and Kaiba looked at her with an odd expression. So Anzu thought he could do everything? Hmmm, her opinions of him weren't as bad as he thought.

"I can do most things" Kaiba then spoke as he reached down and brought a bottle of brandy out of the cabinet. Anzu blushed at his statement, clearly having her mind in the gutter. _That's the last place you need to be at the moment, Anzu especially with Kaiba mere feet away from you!_

"Would you like a drink?" Kaiba then asked and Anzu nodded as she walked over to him and he placed a short glass in her hands.

"It's snowing again!" Anzu smiled child-like, Mokuba really was rubbing off on her! She then opened the patio doors and walked onto the balcony. Seto followed and leaned against the railing beside Anzu looking out onto the snow lit city. The both stood there in silence, deciding to look upon the city rather than each other as recently in left in each others company has lead to unusual occurrences.

"Your dancing" Kaiba then broke the silence and Anzu looked up to him. "You're amazing" Anzu blushed feverishly at his comment

"Th…thank you" Anzu mumbled

"Have you ever though of doing it professionally?" Kaiba asked and Anzu bolted her head up

"Erm…well…I…"

"You should. My company sponsors Broadway shows I could get you an audition, if you wanted?" Kaiba spoke still not looking at Anzu as he sipped the strong liquid in his glass. Anzu was stunned at what he had said. He was offering her a place on a Broadway show without even knowing that she was already a dancing star?! Anzu felt her stomach flip as she looked over to Kaiba; she was seeing more and more of a side of Kaiba that she was quickly falling for.

"Kaiba-kun thankyou" Anzu spoke smiling brightly at him. Kaiba turned and looked at her and his eyes softened at the look on her face. "You truly have surprised me more and more over the days. I would have never thought I would have met the 'real' you" Anzu smiled

"Hn, just don't tell anyone" Kaiba smirked and noticed Anzu still smiling "It's nice to see you smiling again, you seem to have lost that a few days ago" Anzu's eyes went wide; even Kaiba noticed her downtrodden expression?

"Well I guess we both have had some cheer infused into our lives" Anzu laughed "I'm glad though, it has put things into perspective"

Kaiba looked at Anzu as she turned and gazed back to the city, and yawned.

"Go to bed" Kaiba plainly spoke

"What about you?" Anzu asked

"I have work to do, besides Mokuba won't go to bed for hours, he usually watches tv" Kaiba then walked back into the warm lounge and placed his glass down. "Tell him to turn it down if its too loud"

Anzu placed her drink down and walked over to Kaiba. "Thankyou Kaiba-kun again." She then stood up on her tip-toes and kissed a stunned Kaiba on the cheek. She then whispered against his ear "Goodnight Seto"

Before Kaiba could regain his senses Anzu had closed her bedroom door. Kaiba reached up and touched his cheek and felt the blush creep upon his cheeks. Kaiba rubbed his head and sighed. Things were definitely becoming strange and what was even stranger; Kaiba didn't want to stop it.

xxxxxxxx

Anzu heaved a sigh as she leaned against her bedroom door. She had no idea why she had just done that, but she just felt so happy that it felt right. She now was wishing she hadn't. What if Kaiba was angry? What if she blew something that could have been with him? Anzu shook these thoughts away, the last thing she needed to feel was down again. After all these past through days seem to have reinvented herself once more. Anzu then looked at her phone that was on her bed. She had turned it off the minute she left the studio, which now seemed to be a lifetime ago. Anzu turned on her phone and the moment she did it came alight with messages and voicemails from the one person who she needed to make amends with; Vigo.

"Anzu…Anzu?? Where are you?! Please pick up your phone, I'm not very happy with you, neither is the director! We may loose this shoot and the charity event. Just _please_ ring me soon!"

"Anzu, _please please please ring me!_ I'm useless without you! Just come back, I'll make it all better again! Just come back!"

Anzu was listening to the voice messages and sighed. That last one Anzu could tell that Vigo was in tears. Anzu felt terrible guilt fill her up, and decided to press redial on her keypad and phone him.

xxxxxxxx

Mokuba was laid lazily in bed as he watched the small plasma t.v on the wall of his bedroom. Different adverts were flicking across the screen but Mokuba really wasn't that interested he was waiting for his show to come on. Mokuba really enjoyed watching 'The fabulous life…' on MTV, occasionally he or his brother used to be on it, and it stated to be a Japanese special tonight, so watching what people thought of him was amusing. Needless to say Kaiba never though so.

"Tonight on the fabulous life…" The American tv narrator spoke catching Mokuba's attention and he sat up. "We look at the Japanese storm that has gave us so many talented artists over here, such as the famous Kaiba brothers…" Mokuba then smiled as he saw a picture of him and his brother swirling on the screen from different events "…the two brothers who have given the world duel monsters and the highest technology the world has ever seen" Mokuba grinned smugly, he was just like his brother after all. "But first we look at the most recent storm to catch the USA's attention…" Mokuba then turned his head slightly, he hadn't know anyone else from Japan was so well known over here; this had intrigued him.

"…she is the newest model to hit the catwalk, the brightest Broadway star, and has worked alongside countless American artists. She is of course the beautiful Anzu Mazaki…"

Mokuba was flawed. He sat gaping at the screen as there Anzu was in different poses from magazine articles and dances that she appeared in. There was no doubt, that was Anzu, but Mokuba couldn't understand why hadn't she told them??!!

xxxxxxx

**A.N**

**Hey I'm going to be really naughty and leave it there!! Lol. I have now decided to extend it AGAIN, just to another chapter, so there are two left all in all. It's only because I don't want to plough everything into one chapter, I like a little break! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took a lot out of me. With any luck it won't be long before I get another out!! So please review and tell me what you think!!**

**In the next chapter is Anzu talking to Vigo and Mokuba, Christmas Day (What did Anzu get???) and also the charity ball. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
